


Always

by steggyistruelove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove
Summary: Leia discovers the truth about herself at the age of eight years old.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Kudos: 10





	Always

Her mother is crying and she doesn't know why.

Her father paces back and forth anxious as Leia had ever seen him. No one says anything, what is there to say?

She'd heard the whispers from the other pupils at the academy, how she wasn't an Organa just a foundling the Queen and the Viceroy had taken pity on, but she hadn't believed it.

Until now.

She wasn't an Organa, at least not by blood.

"We didn't want you to find out this way." Leia's father says, echoed by a hiccuped sob from her mother.

The way he was referring to was from one of the children in Leia's class outright telling her that she may be the princess, but she wasn't her parent's daughter. This particular classmate had heard the story from their grandfather, who should know, he had sat on the council when Leia had been made heir to the throne of Alderaan at only a few days old.

"We were going to tell you when you got older-" her father stops dead in his tracks before scooping Leia up in a great hug.

It's only then Leia recognizes that her face is wet with tears.

Breaking down into tears Leia cries into her father's shoulder, she doesn't want it to be true, she wants to be Leia Organa princess of Alderaan and daughter of Queen Breha and Viceroy Bail Organa. Not Leia the foundling who was taken in as a form of charity, not the girl who was princess only by royal decree.

Her mother rises from her seat and comes to comfort her, stroking her hair as Leia cries.

"We love you, Leia." Mother says her voice thick with tears, this only makes Leia cry harder.

"B-But I'm not y-yours." Leia hiccups betweens ragged sobs, sobs that make her chest ache as she tries her best to hold them back so that she can speak.

"Of course you are, you've been ours from the moment you came to Alderaan." Her father says firmly, drying Leia's tears with his thumbs, and the way he says it tells Leia that the statement is true.

"You will always be our little girl, we love you," Breha says just as firmly, Leia has questions about where she came from and where her birth parents are, how she came to be here in Alderaan. But now it doesn't seem like the time to ask any of them.

"Promise?" She hiccups instead snuggling into her parent's embrace and finding comfort and love there.

"Promise," says her father.

"We love you always."


End file.
